The present invention relates to a back rest for a vehicle seat, particularly a motor vehicle seat, the upholstery support of which includes a back wall and side walls at least in its upper corner areas.
Generally speaking with motor vehicle seats, the seat belt of a three-point safety belt passes through the buckle and its free end of the lap belt portion is connected with the vehicle seat. The shoulder strap portion, in contrast, leads to a pillar or other point on the vehicle body. This is also the case with a seat having a known back rest of the above-described type (DE-PS No. 35 21 402), although the upholstery support of this known back rest has a very high loading capacity.